Pero dinero no hay
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Cuando un adolescente trata de salvar el día acorralando a un profesor de secundaria. Cuando hay deudas, se necesita dinero... LATIN HETALIA Argentina, Perú


_**latin hetalia no me pertenece.**_

_No diré nada, sólo que terminé escribiendo algo que no me esperaba. Ninguna pareja realmente.  
_

* * *

**Pero dinero no hay  
**

Miguel se removió nervioso, mirando sus manos y sin saber qué decir. El chico frente a él, rubio, más alto que él y aún así al menos dos décadas menor que él. El chico parecía confiado, para nada incómodo en aquella situación. Se encontraba dando vueltas por la habitación. Miguel lo seguía con la mirada, jugando nervioso con sus dedos mientras que su pulso se aceleraba con cada segundo que el rubio guardaba silencio.

-¿Y bien? -masculló por fin y el chico se volvió hacia él.

Sonrió.

-Necesito dinero -musitó con un simplicidad que dejó a Miguel con la boca abierta.

-¿Q-qué? -balbuceó y retrocedió-. Y-yo no sé…

-No te estoy ofreciendo sexo -lo interrumpió Martín seco y luego se rió.

Fue una risa humillante. Miguel tragó, aunque ya no entendía qué pasaba.

-¿Cómo?

-Sé quién sos -la sonrisa de Martín se ensanchó-. Profesor Prado…

Los ojos de Miguel se ensancharon. En silencio se sentó en la cama.

-¿Perdón?

-Conozco a un pibe que es alumno tuyo -respondió Martín con la misma sonrisa prepotente mientras caminaba hacia el peruano, deteniéndose a medio metro del mayor-. No te diré el nombre de él, pero sí el del chico con el que te acostás cada cierto tiempo por dinero. Manuel González, te suena, espero. Curiosamente tengo un amigo que trabaja en el motel en el que siempre se encuentran…

El chico pausó un momento para observar el efecto que sus palabras provocaban en el adulto. Miguel estaba sentado con los ojos a la altura de su vientre, la mirada perdida y la boca ligeramente abierta. No dijo nada.

-Tengo fotos -continuó-. Sé dónde trabaja y el anonimato no me cuesta.

-Pero qué…? -comenzó a balbucear Miguel, pero Martín no lo dejó seguir.

-Ya lo dije, necesito dinero -dijo y se alejó nuevamente-. No mucho, sólo seis mil dolares a cambio de mi silencio. Nada más.

Miguel lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, como si no pudiese creerlo.

-¿Por qué? -susurró cuando ya el rubio comenzaba a desesperarse y su cara de niño maltratado por un segundo casi lo conmovió.

Martín tragó. Creyó que sería fácil ser malo con aquel sujeto que daba aquella pinta débil y desprotegida, pero se equivocó. Daba demasiada lástima, incluso si era un degenerado que pagaba por sexo con un menor de edad. Si Manuel supiera que se estaba metiendo en sus "negocios", lo asesinaría a sangre fría y no sería por nada, después de todo Miguel era su único cliente fijo.

Pero Martín también tenía sus razones, se recordó a sí mismo, Daniel necesitaba la pasta y Sebastián tendría otra recaída severa si a su primo mayor se lo colgaban los narcos. A veces era pesado ser el único "sin problemas propios".

-Oye… -aquel susurro lo devolvió al presente, a aquella habitación del motel, en donde un profesor de secundaria lo miraba perdido y suplicante-. Yo… No tengo tanto dinero…

Martín resopló.

-No jodas, no me vas a venir con eso ahora…

-¡En serio que no! -exclamó Miguel sonando bastante desesperado-. Sabes dónde trabajo, ¿no? ¡En un puto colegio estatal!

-¡Pues si la plata te alcanza para divertirte con un pibe tres veces menor, entonces tendrás para asegurarte tu empleo y tu libertad! Prostitución es ilegal, ¿sabés? También perjudicarías a Manuel, aunque sospecho que el pibe no es asunto que te interese realmente, ¿no?

-No me acuesto con Manuel.

El silencio fue absoluto, la cara de incredulidad de Martín increíblemente indescriptible.

-¿Perdón?

Miguel suspiró.

-Lo que oyes, no me acuesto con él -murmuró pasándose una mano por el pelo-. Conozco… Conocía a su madre de la universidad, la mujer falleció hace cinco años y él vive con su padre…

-Eso lo sé -masculló Martín sin paciencia para las mentiras de ese hombre.

-Estoy ayudándole a aplicar a una beca universitaria.

Martín parpadeó, y como no dijo nada, Miguel continuó hablando.

-Sé que elegir vernos en un motel no fue una idea muy sabia, pero te juro que nunca lo he tocado -susurró y sus manos se apretaron, entrelazadas.

Martín seguía mudo, en su cabeza sólo se repetía una y otra vez la suma que su primo mayor debía pagar. Miguel lo miraba preocupado.

-Estás…?

-No, mierda, callate -siseó Martín y le dio la espalda, mirando fijamente la ventana.

_Tal vez si corría y saltaba, se encontraría dentro de poco con sus primos en el infiernos. ¿O es que los maniacos depresivos iban al cielo? En todo caso no los drogadictos…_

-Por favor -la voz de Miguel seguía insisitiendo-. No hemos hecho nada malo…

Martín cerró los ojos, la rabia creciendo en él. Frente a sus ojos se repetía una película tras otra, Daniel golpeando a su madre, Sebastián gritando que los odiaba, Sebastián llorando, la madre de Daniel abandonando la casa y no volviendo nunca, Daniel…

-Por favor -los susurros de Miguel se clavaba en sus poros-. Manuel necesita mi ayuda…

Martín se volteó furioso.

-¡YO NECESITO AYUDA LA REPUTÍSIMA MADRE!

Las lágrimas no le dejaron ver el susto en el rostro de Miguel, pero no era como si lo necesitase. Martín no necesitaba miedo o lástima, sólo dinero. No, él no necesitaba que un hombre impotente sin vida propia viniese a mirarlo con temor, creyendo que estaba loco o que sólo era un niño criminal perdido en un mundo "malo", sin idea siquiera de lo que hacía. Martín sabía muy bien lo que hacía, por qué y para qué había tomado aquella decisión cuando vio aquella noche a aquel profesor de uno de los tantos colegios a los que había asistido antes de mandar la educación definitivamente a la mierda. En realidad sólo fue casualidad la vez que los vio entrar con Manuel a aquel motel y una pregunta bastó para enterarse de que aquel era un suceso frecuente. Como si Martín no conociese a Manuel y supiese a lo que el chileno egoísta se dedicaba cada noche que su padre caía inconsciente tras tantas botellla. Y si Manuel podía ser egoísta, entonces Martín sería desconsiderado con él y lo usaría para salvar a su primo o tal vez salvarse incluso a sí mismo… Martín no neceistaba lástima, sólo dinero. Pero dinero no había.

Por eso Martín se volteó y corrió hacia la ventana.


End file.
